


Curing the Mark

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena finds the cure for the Mark of Cain but Sam isn't so sure it will work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curing the Mark

Rowena: *reading spell book* Well, isn't that something?

Sam: You figured it out?

Rowena: Uh huh. But you're not going to like it. ;)

Sam: What is it? Tell me! How do we cure Dean?

Rowena: The book says the only way to cure the Mark of Cain is... to have sexual intercourse with a sibling and an angel of the Lord at the same time. Oh my!

Sam: What?! No! That has to be a mistranslation!

Rowena: Oh? And what makes you so sure, Sammy? :)

Sam: Ummm...

Cas: Because we've been doing that for awhile now and the Mark is still there.

Rowena: ... :O


End file.
